A Hundred Reasons
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Remus thinks there are a hundred reasons why they shouldn't be together. Tonks thinks he's wrong. —missing moments from OOTP/HBP era.
1. Chapter 1

**_June 1996_**

"Remus?"

Tonks thought she recognised the blurry face that came into focus as she regained consciousness. While she couldn't remember how she got there, she could tell that she was in a bed, and that everything hurt. She tried to sit up – she didn't want to be in a bed. She wanted to help, to carry on fighting. But it looked like that wouldn't be possible: the exertion took all the breath out of her, and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Don't try to move," said Remus gently, smiling a little but not with his eyes. "It's all over. We're in St Mungo's."

Then it all came back to her – rushing into the Department of Mysteries, duelling Bellatrix until she couldn't go on any longer, watching Sirius take over and then seeing him tumbling through the veil as she lost consciousness…

"Remus," Tonks said again, feeling sick to her stomach; this time, the sensation was nothing to do with her injuries. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Sirius. I was duelling Bellatrix before him. I'm a trained Auror! I should have been stronger, should have finished her off before she got to him," she said, hearing the distress in her own voice.

Remus placed a hand gently on hers and immediately it calmed her; despite the situation, her heart skipped a beat. "We cannot blame ourselves," he said.

"But I should have done better!"

"Everyone who was in the Department of Mysteries tonight is probably telling themselves the same thing, for one reason or another," Remus sighed, not looking her in the eyes. "I know I am."

"You?! How?" Tonks couldn't contemplate how Remus – the most selfless person she knew – could share any part of the blame.

"I should have stopped him from coming," Remus said, and he sounded agitated; Tonks had never heard him like this before. Remus had always been the one person who could stay calm in any crisis. "He listened to me – more than he listened to anyone else, anyway. I should have tried harder."

Tonks shook her head. "I know you knew him better than me – better than anyone, I expect," she added, and the ghost of a smile appeared on Remus's face. "But I don't think anyone could have stopped Sirius from going after Harry. He'd been cooped up for so long, and his godson was in danger."

Looking her in the eyes this time, Remus gave her a tired smile. He looked older than Tonks had ever seen him. "Thank you. It's human nature to blame ourselves, isn't it?"

"Of course," Tonks said genially, giving his hand a friendly squeeze. "We just have to remember that it was nobody's fault but Bellatrix's."

"Exactly."

Tonks's body flooded with relief: it really wasn't her fault, and Remus – Sirius's best friend – agreed. "Remus… thank you so much for being here," she breathed. "There must be so many other things to sort out, with the Order and everything. Go if you need to."

"No, I said I'd stay until your parents can get here," Remus insisted, and Tonks was relieved – she didn't want him to go anywhere. "And…" he paused. "The most important thing to me is that you are okay."

Tonks felt her heart beating rapidly at these words; she became increasingly aware that their hands were still touching, and her breath caught in her throat. Clearly, she did mean something to him. Their time together over the year came flooding back to her – the smiles and the laughter at the dinner table at Grimmauld Place; the increasingly profound conversations they had when on watch together; the stolen glances and the skipped heartbeats; the realisation that maybe she was starting to have feelings for Remus Lupin; the constant yearning to know whether they were reciprocated…

And then it was unclear who had made the move, but they were both leaning closer – _was this really happening?_ – and their lips were melting together, and finally all of Tonks's wonderings were resolved: he felt the same. The aches throughout her body became distant compared to the feeling of Remus's lips on hers, the gentle scratch of his stubble against her chin, the clash of their tongues as the kiss deepened.

And then it was over.

Remus pulled away and stood up abruptly, as though he had been stung.

"Remus…"

"No," Remus said firmly, sitting back in the chair with his head in his hands.

That one syllable almost stopped Tonks's heart. It made no sense. "What do you mean?" she asked desperately. "I know you have feelings for me too." While she wouldn't have had the confidence to make such a bold claim before, the kiss was her proof.

"It doesn't matter," Remus replied shortly. This confirmation of his feelings was somehow no consolation to Tonks. "That should never have happened. _I_ should never have let that happen."

"Why not? I know what I'm doing; I'm not a child!" Tonks snapped, indignant now. Surely they were jointly responsible.

"For a hundred reasons!" Remus exploded; he looked quite mad with himself. "People like me can't be in relationships. It's too dangerous."

Tonks almost laughed out loud. All of this, just because he was a werewolf? "You think I can't deal with danger? Look at me!" she said, gesturing at their surroundings; this wasn't the first time she had ended up in St Mungo's with duelling injuries, either. "I'm a trained Auror, and a member of the Order!"

It was a while before Remus spoke again, calmer this time. "You can do better than me, Tonks," he said, a hint of sadness visible in his eyes. "Find somebody your own age, somebody who can look after you. Somebody who isn't a danger to you."

"But – "

"I'm going to go and find the Healer, see if she knows when your parents are arriving," Remus said firmly. "You need to rest. Don't upset yourself."

 _It's a bit late for that,_ Tonks thought sorely to herself as Remus closed the door softly behind him. Rejection stung, no matter how old you were. When the war began and she had joined the Order, Tonks had vowed to live every day as if it were her last. But how could she live up to that promise if the man she was falling in love with refused to take a chance on her?

* * *

 **A/N: A mini-multichap coming your way! I've had some time on my hands the past couple of weeks and I've spent it re-reading OOTP and HBP. The relationship between Remus and Tonks really hit me and I feel like there's so much more of a story there than what we see in the books, so this is my attempt at exploring some of it. Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_August 1996_**

Cloaks swishing, they emerged out of the darkness one after the other. The silhouette of The Burrow was visible in the distance, lights twinkling from the windows, and frankly, it had never looked more inviting. For the first time since the battle, Tonks and Remus had been scheduled to keep watch for the Order together, and Tonks didn't think that the chill she felt was only from the breeding Dementors. Remus had barely spoken a word to her all night.

They kept up their silence as they walked up to the house. Tonks had given up on her attempts to make conversation hours ago, and Remus was as quiet as ever. There was an ache in Tonks's heart, and it wasn't just from Remus's rejection – she missed how he used to be around her. She would look forward to their watches, and the easy conversation they could enjoy together. Not only that, but she wanted to know how Remus was really doing; he looked older and greyer than she had ever seen him. Was something wrong?

Finally, they reached The Burrow, and the awkwardness finally dissolved with Molly's warm greeting.

"Remus! Tonks! Oh, come in and have some tea – you must get warm," she insisted, fussing over Tonks's coat as she removed it.

"Thank you," Tonks said, with genuine gratitude; she felt that she could use some more willing company than this new Remus.

"No, I must be going," Remus said hurriedly, and that hurt; could he really not bear to be around Tonks for any longer, even in the presence of Molly? "I just wanted to let you know that Arthur has arrived safely. Goodnight, Molly… Tonks." Before they could even respond, he had Disapparated with a crack.

Molly looked bemused. "What was that about? Did I say something to offend him?"

Sighing, Tonks shook her head. It was time to tell someone about their predicament; it was beginning to take up all of her waking thoughts (and some of her sleeping ones, too). "I think it was because Remus and I kissed a couple of months ago," Tonks said carefully, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table as she tried to gauge Molly's reaction. "He reckons it was a mistake."

Comprehension was dawning on Molly's face as she poured the tea. "A mistake? Why?"

" _A hundred reasons_ , apparently," Tonks said; reliving the experience was painful, but it felt good to finally confide in someone. "He thinks he'd put me in danger from being a werewolf. And something about not being able to look after me properly. Oh, and he thinks he's too old for me, too."

Molly patted Tonks's arm sympathetically, and Tonks felt like she had made exactly the right choice of who to tell. It was clear that Molly had years of experience of things like this. "I've known Remus for a very long time," she said eventually, "and as far as I know, he's never dated anyone. He's too selfless; he'd never forgive himself if he let himself get close to you and something happened."

"I know, but – "

Smiling, Molly held out a hand to stop Tonks. "I'm not saying I agree with him," she said, taking a sip of tea. "It's ridiculous, having those feelings and not acting on them. It's clearly just hurting both of you. And as for being too old for you, you're both grown adults, aren't you? I'm just trying to explain why he acts that way."

"I just wish he could see that I don't need protecting," Tonks said miserably. "Or even that we could forget the whole thing and he could go back to being my friend. It's like he doesn't even know me anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart," Molly said, abandoning her tea and enveloping Tonks in a hug. "Don't give up hope. He'll soon realise that he's doing more harm by shutting you out."

"Thanks," Tonks said, her voice thick as she tried not to succumb to the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll invite you both around for dinner sometime," Molly offered, without leaving time for objections. "Maybe it'll be better if you're around other people as well – hang on, who's that?" Molly asked, hearing someone approach the door, and Tonks saw her hand tighten around her wand. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Tonks smoothed out her robes hurriedly and tucked her mousy hair behind her ears; she didn't want the new guests to know why she was there and think her pathetic. She greeted them perfunctorily and got up to leave. "I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly," she said, genuinely appreciative.

She shook off the various insistences that she stay, or that she visit again at the weekend. After saying her goodbyes, she Disapparated swiftly and reappeared onto her front doorstep.

Sighing, she unlocked the front door and paused by the mirror in her front hallway to regard her unkempt appearance. This was the first time in her life that she had been unable to use her Metamorphosing powers, and the dishevelled brown hair that now tumbled past her shoulders served as a visual reminder of her inner turmoil.

Once again, she screwed up her face, trying hard to focus on her appearance, on the vibrant pink pixie cut that she had favoured for the past year or so. But once again, nothing happened. All she could do was think of Remus and obsess over Molly's words – would he see sense? Or would she be left like this forever, chained in her own misery?

* * *

 **A/N: Many thanks to those people who reviewed! I'm glad people are enjoying the story - hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I've always thought Molly would be exactly the person to go to if you had a problem :)**

 **Disclaimer: The last three lines of dialogue are directly quoted from HBP, which I don't own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_August 1996_**

"Okay, we'll have to split up," Mad-Eye concluded, bangs and flashes erupting from both sides of the fork in the road. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt – that way. Tonks, you're with me. Remember – constant vigilance!"

There was no time to think – they had to catch up with the cloaked figures that were surely just out of sight. Rubble lined the pavements; adults and children alike were fleeing in the opposite direction, terror etched onto their faces; there was a trail of what looked like blood leading from one of the houses into the road. Tonks felt focussed for the first time in weeks. Terrorising Muggles was like a sport to these Death Eaters, and she had to try and stop it.

She thought with a pang of her Muggle grandparents: they lived in the countryside, so surely they were safe. But there was just no way of knowing, and if she contacted them, they were more likely to become targets.

As they travelled further down the street – Tonks jogging, Mad-Eye limping to keep up – Tonks knew that they were close, because the air was becoming mistier: breeding Dementors. It was a feeling that was becoming more and more familiar, but that didn't make it any easier to fight. Her brain felt foggier, lethargic, and she felt her pace slowing. She needed to cast a Patronus. Normally, this was effortless for her, the silver jack rabbit bursting from her wand, but all she could conjure were wispy silver puffs of smoke.

" _Come on!_ Get your head in the game, Tonks!" Mad-Eye yelled, his shiny ferret racing past them, leaving behind it a dancing trail of silver.

Tonks screwed her face up, focussing with all her might on her failsafe happy memory – opening her NEWT results and finding out that she had achieved the required grades to become an Auror – but it was no good. She racked her brains. The last few months had been filled with darkness; when was the last time she felt joy?

A bittersweet memory swam to the surface of her mind: leaning in closer, feeling the warmth of his breath, his stubble grazing her chin, his gentle but firm lips caressing hers, finally knowing that her feelings were reciprocated…

Finally, a giant silver mass erupted from her wand, charging forward and clearing the mist in front of them. Tonks started. This was not the jack rabbit she recognised – how could her Patronus change its form? What was it anyway? And as the hairy four-legged beast swooped back towards them, it all made sense. It was a wolf.

"Nice Patronus," Mad-Eye said, and the look in his eye looked was all-knowing for Tonks's liking. She scowled at him.

Tonks surveyed the beauty of the creature that she had created. It may have been huge, ferocious, even threatening, but it moved with elegance and grace. More importantly, Tonks didn't feel even slightly intimidated by it. She knew that it would channel its aggression into fierce protective instincts. She felt safe with her silvery wolf.

Then it hit her – why wouldn't Remus allow her to feel like that with him? If he really felt as she did, how could he think that he could ever hurt her? And how could he think that it wasn't worth the danger for her?

Her Patronus flickered and faltered; then it was gone altogether.

"No! _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_ "

But her happy memory had disappeared. All she could think of was what came after it: Remus pulling away, telling her that it was a huge mistake, that they could never be together for _a hundred reasons_ …

They were nearing the Death Eaters and their destruction now – Tonks could hear shouts, screams and manic laughter. But that also meant that they were nearing the Dementors. The mist grew thicker and Tonks descended deeper into her agony. Then she saw it: the black hooded creature gliding towards them, almost graceful, and the sensation of despair was too much for her. The darkness closed in around the sides of her vision – it was too late and there was nothing she could do…

 _"Expecto…"_

* * *

Tonks opened her eyes and the world swam around a couple of times before coming into focus. She made to jump up – _the Dementors!_ – but found that she was cold and clammy and didn't have the energy in her limbs. Taking in her surroundings, she realised that she was out of danger; this was the Weasleys' living room, and she was bundled up in some chunky knitted blankets on the sofa.

Molly had noticed her stirring; she came over and shoved some chocolate into Tonks's hand. "Eat," she said firmly.

Idly taking the chocolate but not eating any, Tonks tried to make sense of the fragmented memories of what had happened. There had been bangs and flashes, shouting, terrified Muggles… and her Patronus. Tonks curled into a ball at the humiliation of what had happened. She was an Auror! She should be able to produce a Patronus without any trouble at all.

"Go on," Molly prompted her, "it'll make you feel better. Mad-Eye had to go," she added, "but sends his good wishes."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Tonks asked, mortified, but she took a bite to placate Molly. It did actually help – she could feel the clamminess gradually leaving her skin.

"Er, yes, he did mention your Patronus," Molly admitted. "Don't worry, dear – Dementors get to you more at times like this. I'm not sure how I would fare against them at the moment, with all this worry around."

Tonks wasn't particularly reassured, but she appreciated Molly trying to comfort her. "Thanks," she said. There was a pause as Tonks internally debated whether to ask her next question. "Have you, er, heard from him at all?"

"Remus?" Molly asked unnecessarily. "We've had him for dinner a couple of times."

"And has he asked about me?" Tonks pressed. For some reason, she needed to know that he still cared about her, even if he didn't want to be with her.

"Don't give up yet," Molly said infuriatingly; she hadn't actually answered the question. "Maybe when all of this is over, when the world is a safer place, he'll be more willing to take the risk."

"But what if this is never over? Or what if we die before it is?!" Tonks exploded. She was fed up of being told to wait and see, that he might change his mind one day.

Molly just smiled at Tonks's outburst, patting her on the knee comfortingly. "I think maybe it's Remus you need to be having this conversation with, dear."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for your support with this story! It feels good to be writing a multi-chap again :)**

 **Allow me a tiny plea: if you're planning to favourite/follow the story, it would mean the world to have a little review to tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_January 1997_**

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I hope you had a nice Christmas. Molly said you were coming to The Burrow to celebrate – she invited me too but I thought it would be awkward, so I went to my parents' instead. I don't know if you've been avoiding me for the past few months or if our paths just haven't crossed, but I didn't want the first time we spoke again to be in front of all those people._

 _If you think us not speaking is making it easier for me, think again. I've never felt like this before. I can't sleep, I can't think straight, I can't even eat – and you know that's not like me! I just need some answers, and it looks like that's not going to happen in person, so the only idea I had left was to write to you._

 _You know how I feel about you. And I know you feel the same about me, which is what makes it impossible to move on. If you didn't have feelings for me, that would be fine – we could just go back to being friends. We were so good that way! Remember the fun we used to have, and the talks while we were on watch together… I miss that so much it hurts. And what's it all for? To keep me safe? Because we're in the middle of a war – I'm not going to be safe anyway, and nor are you._

 _What if something happens to one of us? I can't imagine how it would feel if I had to live with the regret of never doing anything about our feelings, never being together. At least the other way we'd have the memories, enjoy the time we have left._

 _You know me, Remus. I'm a risk taker, like Sirius and James. You didn't stop them from being friends with you just because of your condition. Stop shutting me out. Let me take a risk on you._

 _Yours,_

 _Tonks_

* * *

 _Tonks,_

 _I haven't been avoiding you. I've been working underground for Dumbledore, with the werewolves. They hate humans, and they think I do too – it would blow my cover if I were to contact anyone. It's dangerous, but it's important work. I'm going back tonight._

 _My feelings may be the same as yours, but this is the way things are. I'm unsafe to be around, and I can't put someone at risk like that. Everybody I am ever close to gets hurt, and I don't want to add you to the list. Look after yourself and find a way to move on._

 _Please don't write to me again – it's too dangerous._

 _Remus_

* * *

Tonks threw the screwed-up letter against the wall, tears of frustration filling her eyes. It was a measly reply, considering how she had poured her heart out into that letter. Most infuriatingly, Remus hadn't even addressed Tonks's arguments – he had just stubbornly reiterated everything that had already been said. And now he was going undercover, so she couldn't even storm over to his house and demand that he listen to her.

She could accept that Remus didn't want to be with anyone. But Tonks was a fighter, and although she knew that it would take time, she wasn't giving up just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a shorter one this time but it's quality, not quantity, right? ;) And I do always love a letter chapter!**

 **Thank you for all your continued support with this story. I'd prewritten the vast majority of it before posting so I should be able to continue the quick updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_June 1997_**

All was quiet in the Hospital Wing as they collectively processed what had happened that night. For once, Tonks's thoughts were solely focussed on this. Dumbledore, dead? And it was Snape who did it? What did this mean for the future of the Order? She couldn't believe that Snape had been on the other side all along. There was little hope now. Voldemort would have annihilated them all within weeks.

Tonks's pessimism was interrupted by the arrival of Molly and Arthur; their anguished looks at the condition of their son were like punches in the gut. Bill had met the same fate as Remus – while he would not become a full werewolf, he had been maimed and attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Anger burned throughout Tonks's body. Without the existence of that foul creature, she could be with the man she loved. But then, would Remus be the same if he wasn't a werewolf? It was part of who he was, and how much of his selflessness and protective instinct came from his condition? He had suffered so much pain and anguish, and his life's work – teaching, and working for the Order – was dedicated to helping others. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

She was vaguely aware of a conflict between Fleur and Molly. They had never got on, but the tension between them had mounted; was this to do with Bill and his condition? Tonks tuned into the conversation.

"It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!" Fleur declared, sweeping her silvery blonde hair behind her.

Tonks had vowed to keep the feelings between her and Remus to herself for the time being, what with the battle, and Dumbledore. But as Molly and Fleur reconciled – hugging and crying – over the knowledge that the engagement would withstand even Greyback's best efforts, Tonks couldn't hold back anymore.

"You see!" she tried to yell at Remus, but for some reason, her voice did not come out as she had intended; she sounded pained, desperate. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten. She doesn't care!" Tonks felt eyes flick from her to Remus, trying to put the pieces together, but she didn't care who knew anymore.

"It's different," Remus retorted, and Tonks could hardly believe that he was still being like this. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely – "

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks interrupted, and she couldn't help but shake Remus by his robes. What more could she do to make him understand? "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told _you_ a million times that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…" Remus couldn't even look Tonks in the eye, and yet she sensed a change. Now, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself, trying to fight what he knew he really wanted.

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," Molly called from across the room, and Tonks felt a rush of affection for her sole confidant.

"I am not being ridiculous. Tonks deserves someone young and whole," Remus said, and Tonks almost laughed – who was more deserving of love than Remus? And why couldn't he see it?

"But she wants you," Arthur pointed out, and his input really did seem to make Remus think – Tonks knew that he had always respected Arthur's opinions. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

Arthur was right: even Remus himself was young and whole once. Tonks felt the anger for Greyback wave through her once more, but there was no use in dwelling on it now. It was not the time for her to put forward more of her arguments – it was a tragic day – but it seemed Remus was sticking to his guns. For now.

* * *

In the shade of what had been her favourite tree to relax under whilst at school, Tonks looked out over the Black Lake. She had hoped that it would be a comforting place to come and process what had happened in the Hospital Wing, but she wasn't sure that anything could comfort her now. She had put herself out there in front of everyone, clear as day, and they had backed her up. Still, Remus had turned her down.

Tonks didn't want someone young and whole. As Arthur had said, who would stay whole, anyway, in these dark days? Remus was broken, scarred and troubled, but it shaped him and made him into the incredibly selfless person that he was. How could he not see that?

"Dora?"

She spun around, stunned. Remus had never called her by that nickname before, and it sounded almost… affectionate. Had he come in peace? "I have nothing left to say to you," Tonks said, because unless he was going to change everything he had been saying for the past year, she didn't see the point in continuing.

"I need you to understand that I only said what I said because I care about you. Possibly more than I've ever cared about anyone," he told her, unable to make eye contact, and Tonks began to feel her heart thumping in her chest. Was that hesitation she sensed earlier finally coming to something? "It hasn't been easy for me either. I've been fighting this for months, but I really don't know that you understand how harmful I could be to you. If something ever happened…"

And in that moment, Tonks decided that it was time for her to live dangerously. She grabbed Remus by both hands and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. To her astonishment, he responded, wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer, so that they could feel every inch of each other's bodies.

When they finally broke apart, Tonks was breathless. She felt a warm glow spreading around her body, and she knew that if she tried now, she could make her hair any vibrant colour she pleased.

"You're sure you won't find somebody more deserving?" Remus asked in a last-ditch attempt, but Tonks had had enough.

"You're the most deserving person I know," she told him passionately.

Remus was obviously conflicted, but Tonks could sense that it was actually a decision now; he was really listening to her. "You're sure you want _me_?"

"For a hundred reasons," Tonks said, using his very own phrase from all that time ago against him. "You're kinder than anyone I've ever met, and completely selfless. You're funny. I can talk to you for hours. And your spellwork is completely brilliant," she said, and Remus finally cracked a smile. "Do you need me to go on?"

"You really don't care that I could endanger you?" he said fretfully, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Remus, you know I live for danger," she said, grinning, and she finally saw his face relax. "But I have to know that you're sure. That you're all in."

"In that case, I can only see one solution," Remus said, and Tonks thought she was going mad as she saw him go down on one knee. "I didn't plan this, so I don't have a ring or anything, but… you've worn me down, Nymphadora Tonks, and I can no longer deny how much I have come to love you. Will you marry me?"

"I… wow," Tonks said, unable to breathe properly. How had all her dreams come true in less than five minutes? One minute, Remus said they could never be together; the next, he wanted to get married. "Are you sure?"

Remus rose to his feet took her hands in his. "It's like you said. Something could happen to either of us at any point, and if we're doing this, I don't want to waste a single moment with you."

The future suddenly seemed less bleak. "Yes, I'll marry you," she said, never more certain of anything in her life.

"It'll have to be done quietly," he said quickly, guilt flooding back onto his face. "We won't be popular with either side; I'm a werewolf, and you're Bellatrix Lestrange's niece."

Tonks kissed him again, nerves turning to excitement as she took the worry off his face. "I don't care. I love you. You're all I need," she said, grinning, and finally, Remus grinned back.

They savoured the feeling of stolen joy within the darkness of the day. And she didn't take the time to try, but Tonks knew that now, if she wanted to, a Patronus could burst from her wand effortlessly. There was one thing that she did want to try, though. She screwed up her face, and Remus's face told her that she had succeeded in restoring her hair to a vibrant pink. She felt like herself again, and finally she had someone to share it with.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have the last pre-written chapter. This was going to be the end, but I've really enjoyed writing this and I think it deserves an epilogue! So keep your eyes peeled, and thanks again for all your kind words so far. Let me know what you thought :)**

 **Dialogue in the first section is quoted directly from HBP - again, I do not own this.**


	6. Epilogue

**_July 1997_**

"Oh, Dora," Andromeda fussed, "won't you do something nicer with your hair?"

"No, Mother! It's _my_ wedding day," Tonks reminded her, smoothing her pink locks protectively. "I want to look like me."

 _It's my wedding day._ Tonks had to keep repeating the phrase in her head, reminding herself that it was real. She and Remus had really reached that point.

After Remus had finally agreed that they should be together, Tonks had worried that the fight wasn't over, that she would have to continue to convince him that he had made the right decision. But Remus was a man of his word; it seemed like he really was all in. He had been caring and attentive, and best of all, he was back to his old self again. Tonks couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and be with him for real.

Tonks saw her mother's expression change; Andromeda looked pensive. "What's wrong, Mum?"

"I just… I know you love Remus," Andromeda began hastily, "but ever since you were a little girl, I've hoped you could have the fairytale wedding that I couldn't." Her eyes glistened, brimming with painful memories.

Tonks felt her expression soften as her father placed a comforting hand on Andromeda's shoulder. Over the years, she had heard a lot about her parents' elopement, but this was the first time that she really understood how it would have felt. Much as she did love Remus, she couldn't imagine how difficult it would have been to abandon her family to be with him. "I've got Remus, and I've got you two," she said firmly. "That's all I need."

Andromeda smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. "I just want the best for you."

"Remus _is_ the best," Tonks insisted.

"Then you're ready," Ted said simply, pride burning in his eyes. He took his daughter's arm, but faced with the door to the registry office, Tonks felt nervous for the first time.

"You're sure I'm doing the right thing?" she asked, addressing her mother in particular.

Squeezing Tonks's hand, Andromeda looked her directly in the eyes. "You're Nymphadora Tonks," she said fondly. "You can do anything."

And as she walked down the aisle towards the love of her life – his face worn and tired yet alight with love and admiration – she really believed it to be true. With Remus by her side, she felt indestructible.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm afraid it's a short but sweet ending, but I didn't think it needed more. We all know what comes next... but I decided that although the lovely JKR decided not to grace Remus and Tonks with a happy ending, I wanted one for this fic. :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind words about this story. Please do leave a review for the final chapter - it means so much!**


End file.
